


be by my side.

by hideonjongin



Series: The K/P adventures. [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Kpop boygroup!au, Light Angst, M/M, TheShy centered, just light mentions of fakerxpeanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Maybe he was right, maybe he should just tell everything to Sanghyeok and let him go, let his heart fix itself and stop living this life of constantly sadness and emptiness because of his one-sided love for the elder.(or they're in a kpop boygroup and Seunglok is too deep in love with Sanghyeok for his own good).





	be by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever story written only in english, as you can guess english is not my native language so bear with me please, i did my best even if the outcome was just this crappy ff.;; This is a drabble so don't expect too much context about the world around them.
> 
> IMPORTANT.
> 
> This fic is based off [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ucalck/status/1126822791427133440?s=21) thread i made about League having a kpop boyband with TheShy, Faker, Peanut, Deft, Kramer and Flame being the members of it. I thought TheShy x Faker could do a nice couple and suddenly I was craving for something to read about them and at the end I just write it myself lmao. Maybe I'll write more about them in the future who knows, I'm really liking my ShyKer ship.

Seunglok looked around trying to find the person he was looking for. His tall frame making his task a little bit easier to be honest. He spotted Hyukkyu and Jonghun talking while drinking water, laughing at something dumb probably the former said. Hojong wasn't too far away from them, talking to their manager surely about something about their next schedule for the remaining days of the month.

 

With a sigh Seunglok crossed his arms over his chest giving up on his search, with a low head and a little bummed he walked towards where Hojong and their manager were to join them and maybe ask manager for a coffee until a certain laugh he knew so well caught his attention. Turning his head immediately to the direction where said laugh was coming from, his heart fell down to the bottom of his stomach as soon as his eyes landed on the person.

 

Sanghyeok and Wangho were in a corner laughing and talking to each other looking really close, Wangho whispering something at his hyung in his ear.

Seunglok could feel his heart clench itself inside him, biting his bottom lip he breathed really deep trying too hard to not run where the other two men were and snatch Sanghyeok away from the blonde. He made his way to Hyukkyu and Jonghun without realizing it until he heard the shorter out of the three asking if he was alright, he only could nod.

 

"Are you sure, Seungie?" Asked Hyukkyu again with his always soft tone, calling him by the nickname the hyungs had given him when they all met back in their trainees days.

 

"You look a little pale, do you want some water?" Jonghun voiced with concern.

 

Seunglok forced a small smile on his face before answering. "I'm okay, hyungs. I just felt a little dizzy for a moment, that's all."

 

Jonghun nodded but Hyukkyu looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds before looking around until he found the answer for the question he didn't ask out loud a few meter away from them, with a sad smile he stared at the younger again but Seunglok was already looking at the same spot he himself were looking before, the younger's eyes letting out all the words he had stuck inside his heart.

 

Hyukkyu was the only one who knew about Seunglok's feelings towards Sanghyeok, the younger telling him one night at their dorm inside his room in low whispers when the feelings were too much for just himself to carry around, wanting someone to lean on and cry to a little because he felt like choking every time the person he loved looked at someone else the way he wanted too desperately the older man to look at him.

With a tired sigh Hyukkyu grabbed the tall man's hand, making the other return his attention to him with a confused look on his face, without saying anything the alpaca-looking one started to walk towards the door of the room until they finally got out, going a few meters away from there and all the ears that could hear them. A deep frown formed on his face, opening his mouth to talk.

 

"You have to tell him."

 

A puzzled look formed on the taller's face. "What?"

 

"You have to tell Sanghyeok about your feelings for him."

 

Seunglok's eyes grew almost impossible wide and felt his heart start pounding really fast inside his ears, he looked around them to make sure no one had listened to what his hyung just said. "I can't do that, hyung. Are you crazy?" He said with a hushed voice, panic impressed on it.

 

"You have to, Seunglok." said the elder with a serious expression.

 

"Why..?" whispered the tall one.

 

"You can't keep going like this, Seungie." Hyukkyu's face softened while taking the other male's hand again. "You can't keep living like this, you have to confess your feelings to Sanghyeok in order for you to finally let him go."

 

A frown appeared on Seung's face while listening to what the other were saying. "Why would I ever want to do that?" he asked in a hard tone, don't liking where this was going.

 

Another sigh escaped from the other man's lips. "Because if you don't you would have to live forever with the What ifs and that type of life is the worse you could do to yourself." explained the black haired. "You deserve better Seungie, you deserve someone who can love you just as much as you love them." Hyukkyu made his argument trying to convince the younger and knock some sense into his head.

The other went silent, thinking really hard in all the words his hyung just told him. Maybe he was right, maybe he should just tell everything to Sanghyeok and let him go, let his heart fix itself and stop living this life of constantly sadness and emptiness because of his one-sided love for the elder. But he couldn't do that, he could not stop loving him, he didn't want to. He wanted to love the older man until his last breath, he wanted to hold his hand, to hug him when the other were sad, to cheer him up, to cuddle with him on a lazy day, to tell him how cute his new glasses were or how his new haircut makes him look even more handsome. He wanted to buy him white shirts because he knew how much the elder loved them, he wanted to buy those white shirts as well for himself to match with him and say they were couple shirts and fluster the older male. He wanted so bad to dance at the rhythm of his heart when it went like crazy every time he looked at him and write him a thousand songs about love.

 

He wanted to kiss him until both of them went breathless.

 

Seunglok just wanted to love and be loved by the man he loved the most in the entire universe.

 

"Seungie..?" He heard the other male call his name worried snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

"You are right, hyung, I need to do this." He replied with a soft smile growing onto his face. "I'll do it." the taller declared, gaining a same looking smile and a nod from the elder.

 

He will do it tonight and everything will fall in the right place, he hoped.

 

* * *

 

With one last deep breath he stood outside of Sanghyeok's room ready to knock at the door but decided against it at the last second, his knuckles one hair away from knocking the door. What if the elder were sleeping already? The clock marking 12am a while ago inside his own room. Or what if Sanghyeok doesn't want to talk with him? God, he was nervous beyond this galaxy, a thousand different scenarios playing inside his head. Biting his bottom lip he looked around the corridor he was in, all the other doors to the other members' rooms were closed with their owners inside them, just the tv playing lowly in the background being the only sound in their apartment, the sounds coming from the living room where Jonghun was watching some movie. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

 

"No, I need to do this." he told himself in a whisper and without giving it more thought he knocked onto the elder's door, a couple of minutes passed before the door opened and Sanghyeok came into his view wearing his typical white shirt and some comfy pants, his hair undone and his bare face looking confused.

 

He looked absolutely stunning to Seunglok.

 

"Seungie..?" the black haired man called him by his nickname with a soft voice and the taller could feel his heart exploding inside his chest with fireworks coming from it, his cheeks feeling warm.

 

"H-hyung." the younger stuttered, his entire face immediately in a deep pink embarrassed, coughing a bit to calm himself down. "Sanghyeok hyung, I really want to talk with you about something, can we go for a little walk..?" he finished not so sure about himself anymore with a small voice.

 

Sanghyeok looked more confused than before but without thinking much about the sudden situation he nodded. "Okay." he answered before going back inside his room and coming back with his glasses on, closing his door behind him and starting to walk out of the corridor going straight to the front door of the apartment. Seunglok short behind him.

 

He was going to do it.

 

* * *

 

They walked out of the building side by side, his hands aching to grab the opposite ones but restraining himself of doing so, instead being pushed down into his shorts’ pockets, none of them saying a single word. Walking for a couple of minutes more without realizing it they reached the park that were a few blocks away from their dorm, just the street lights giving them an idea of where to walk, not a single soul apart from them there. They younger thanked the heavens, it'd be really dangerous if fans were there or even worse paparazzi.

 

Seunglok stopped on his tracks watching Sanghyeok still walk in front of him, the fallen leaves of autumn beautifully splattered all around the path the older was still going, his straight back and his pitch black hair combining perfectly with the dark of the night and the soft light from the moon above them. His heart started to hammer against his chest like if it wanted to jump out of his body and his hands felt sticky inside his shorts, his ears wearing a light red on the tips.

 

"Hyung." The brown haired said out loud to get the other's attention, succeeding when the man stopped on his steps and turned his whole body to stare back at him, the confused look still on his face now accompanied with a light frown between his eyebrows. Another moment of total silence fell between them just looking at each other.

 

He was going to do it but he would do it on his own terms. And on his terms stop loving the man right across from him wasn't an option.

 

It was never an option. Not when Seunglok loved him like crazy.

 

"Hyung, I love you." he confessed with a firm voice, his eyes determined. The shorter looking at him through his glasses like he just grew another head.

 

"I love you too..?" was the answer the other said almost in a questioning tone a few seconds later, beyond confused on what what was happening in that moment. Why the younger suddenly wanted to talk with him and tell him he loved him. Seunglok let out a little laugh at the reply before shaking his head.

 

"No that type of love, hyung." he told him, the other opening his mouth ready to ask him _what type of love then_ but being unable to do so when the younger continued speaking.

 

"I'm in love with you, Sanghyeok hyung, I've been for a really long time."

 

Seunglok watched how a hundred of different emotions went through the elder's face all at the same time, disbelief, panic, confusion, realization maybe a bit of smugness before the last emotions on his face stayed, sadness, pity and understanding being the chosen ones. Suddenly everything didn't look so bright anymore but being pessimist wasn’t an option to him right now.

 

"Seunglok, I, you, I..." the older man tried to speak but words weren't forming nor inside his head or his mouth, clueless of what to say exactly, of what to do. On how to explain the taller his own one-sided feelings for a different person without breaking his heart even when that was impossible.

 

"I know. I know that you're in love with Wangho hyung." the younger said, sadness painting like a watercolor brushwork his face. Sanghyeok's eyes going comically large in surprise behind the thick crystal of his glasses, dozens of questions forming inside his head but none being ask out loud. "But I don't care. I don't care that you don't love me back." he explained to the other male, swallowing and licking his lips before clearing his throat he put together all his remaining confidence and walked up to him stopping just when a few steps were separating them, right in front of one another. Sanghyeok having to crack his neck up a little bit to look at him in the eyes. With all his determination he took one of those hands he always dreamed a bunch of times holding in one of his own. A serious but soft expression on his face, love coming out of his eyes in waves after waves.

 

"Let me love you, I promise you I'll love the both of us enough that you won't have to love me back, hyung."

 

"Seunglok..."

 

"Just say yes Sanghyeok and I'll give you everything you could ask for, I'll give you the world, the stars, the moon, the sun. Damn even the entire fuckin galaxy if you asked me for it." Seunglok said in a desperate tone, letting his heart out right there, years of hidden love finally making their way out of his guts. "I'll love you until my heart goes dry, I'll love you even when our skin gets wrinkles. I'll love you for the rest of my life and when I die my soul will be still loving you because infinity is nothing compared to what I feel for you."

 

"Because I'll search for you in my next life and the next after that and the next and the next just to be with you at least for one second. I'd give everything up if that means I can be by your side holding you.” He closed his eyes for a second when he felt his throat closing on him, the emotions of finally telling the older what he really felt towards him being too surreal to him, needing a moment to hold himself together before opening his eyes again, looking at those eyes that were staring back at his soul almost, all the strength he needed coming to him, ready to pour his everything out. “I love you, I love your smile and your bad jokes, I love how hardworking you are, I love how your eyes look so fierce when you're determined to do something. I love your lack of sense of fashion and how you just wear white shirts and hoodies.” Both of them laughed at that, the younger porting a star struck gaze. “I love our height difference and how you have to look up just to meet my eyes, I love how well we fit together because of it. I love how love looks on you even if that love isn't for me.” bitterness clouded his voice, his eyes stinging with gloominess. “I'm dying to hold you thigh against me, to hug you when you're happy or sad, to make you smile, to make you laugh, to got your back every single time you need me to. To even have fights with you. I'm dying to have the opportunity to try to make you the happiest man alive because that would make me the fuckin luckiest man ever. I'm in love with you Sanghyeok, I've always been and I always will be."

 

The shorter male looked at him without speaking a single word, an unreadable look on his face, but if Seunglok hadn't be so concentrated in not crying his eyes out he would have noticed how Sanghyeok's eyes had a glistening that were making the stars reflect on them. A few minutes passed by in utterly silence but it felt like hours and days to Seunglok, his pulse going nuts, his erratic breath indicating he was still alive, waiting and indeed time haven't stop itself. But Sanghyeok wasn't saying anything yet and suddenly all his insecurities came back to him as fast as a thunder making so difficult to think properly and to stay focus, his heart feeling like it was being ripped off his body at the thought of the elder rejecting him or worse maybe even hating him, all of a sudden tears of frustration wanted to fall down from his eyes. He knew deep within himself that getting rejected had a big percentage of being the outcome this situation could have but just thinking that his hyung could hate him break everything possible of breaking inside him. Heartbreak surely feel like hell on earth, Seunglok concluded. Ready to admit defeat to himself and apologize to the black haired male for making him go through all this and tell him to forget everything he said. That he'll live with these feelings all by himself and he will never bother him again, however his eyes went wide when a smile appeared on the face of his love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warm fingers interlaced between his own, suddenly everything felt just right.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ;; if you did kudos are appreciated. uwu And welcome to the ShyKer world. úwú)9


End file.
